The Swan Princess: Pirate Today, Princess Tomorrow.
The Swan Princess Pirate Today Princess Tomorrow is the sixth movie. It is the sixth film in The Swan Princess series, and follows the adventures of Odette and Derek's daughter Alise on her first journey as a member of the royal family overseas.[3] It was released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray on September 6, 2016. Plot. Somewhere in an inhabitant Island there living some horrible creatures: Boggs who adore meat and a Shipwrecked boy named Lucas who tries to get some food by distract them imitaiting animal noises. Far away from the Island, Odette and Derek are off to help their friends by building a wooden bridge so all can cross the other side going much faster. They leave Alise in care of: Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers and the Scullions who won the trust of Odette now believing that she isn't the Evil Swan Princess, but the good Swan Princess. Alise wants to play with her friends, but her Grandmother Queen Alise is preparing the Princess Boat Camp so Alise should behave, act, walk and speak correctly like a princess. In the same time Lord Rodgers prepares Princess Pirate Camp for Alise by teaching her how to control a ship. But Queen Uberta was quicker and Alise goes directly to her. The first Lesson that Alise have is how to hold a cup with the pinky out. But Alise wants to go out and having her own time for swiming onto the lake. Lord Rodgers comes into the room as a Capitain of the Seas wanting Alise by himself but Uberta disagrees as she believes that Lord Rogers turns Alise into a Pirate. Fitgthing again, Alise uses her change to go to the lake to swim alongside her friends but Puffin and the Scullions by order of Queen Uberta, Alise is took to the castle again to be proper. Alise wishes to be a Morden Princess. The lessons for Alise continue until evening. Alise falls asleep and she is send to her room. In the middle of the might, Rogers, Bridget, Jean-Bob and Speed are trying to get Alise out of her bedroom so she can have her advenure. They all work together and finally Alise is free. The next mornig, Rogers, Alise Speed and Jean-Bob sneek outside the palace walls before Queen Uberta comes. But Uberta is already preperared to do Moring Yoga with Alise. But soon Queen Uberta finds out that all are gone away. She follows them at the Harbor but Alise and the others are already into the ship ready to sail away. Back at the castle Queen Uberta complety worried about her granddaugther, she sends General Puffin the rest of the Scullions to bring Alise back. At the open seas, Lord Rogers, Alise Speed and Jean-Bob are on board dressed as a captian, but Alise wears a Pirate costume making Rogers realized that Uberta was right: He turned Alise into a Pirate. Rogers is about to turn back to the kingdom just when Alise wants to have danger, fun and bad weather. On the first night their look troward the night sky seeing the Polar Star. Lord Rogers, explains to her that Sailors are been looking to the stars so their were able to return home where their belong thanks to the stars. But the weather changes for completly, and a thyfoon is coming trowars them and all are force to keep steady the ship. The weather seems to be calm but not long enough. A lighting burns the ship and forced again to leave the ship fighting against big waves. Many hours later Lord Rogers regain his consciousness as he finds out that Alise and the others are not to be found anywhere. . The Boggs find Lord Rogers but before they can eat him, he uses his brilliant mind to delay them. He tricks them into thinking he is a chef and begins a game by splitting in two groups: One is the Starfish Group and the other is the Coconut group, by wearing kitchen clothes. Elsewhere, Alise is lucky to be saved alongside Speed searching for Rogers and Jean-Bob but they are not to be seeing. Alise suddendly hears a familiar voice; It's Scully the friendly Scullions who helped Odette and herself. But he appears as a Ghost. He helps Alise to escape from the Boggs. Alise runs away as faster as she could. At the waterfall, she hears a someone making noises of an animal. The Boggs are distracted once again and Alise jumps into the water below her. There she meets Lucas the Shipwrecked boy and guides her and Speed to his carven. Inside his carven Lucas, explains that he's raftwrecked because he had run away from home as his parents are so poor that they want to send their only son to an orphanage. They become friends and Lucas ofers his help to Alise escape with Lord Rordes and Jean-Bob. On the beach, the three have to be quiet because the because the Boggs have very good ears. So they must comunicate with Hand signals. Alise understands every single Hand signals and so they make this way and building the same way a boad. Alise wants that Lucas should come with her and her friends but he refuses. So the three have to find Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob to help them escape. And so they did. It wasn't very easy but as they reach the beach without Lucas Alise and her friends found the boad burn down into ashes. It seems hopeless but Puffin and the Scullions are arriving just in time to help them but Lucas who was now discovered joines agaist his will to return home. Derek and Odette have now finish the bridge but Chamberlain explains to them that Alise isn't at the caslte. Worried their began to search for her. Elsewhere, Alise, Lord Rorges the Scullions Jean-Bod, Puffin Lucas and Speed are arriving at the port but Lucas runs away and Alise follows him. The whole time Lucas's Parents are looking, searching and asking to the peopole if their have seen Lucas but every answer was no. Odette and Derek hurried to the forrest if Alise is somewhere inside the woods but then Scully appears again telling them that Alise is fine. Alise is still searching for Lucas. Still on the road, Lucas' Parents are meeting Odette and Derek and all 4 are talking one other what happen. Alise finally stops Lucas from runningway and that she's on his side. Near by the children are listening the conversaitons of both parents. Lucas reunites with his parents and does Alise reuniting in her mother's arms. Scully appears one last time with the job done. The 6 are so glad to be together once more. And they are all looking trowards the sky to the Polar Star in as a sigh of gratitute. Cast. · Jayden Isabel as Princess Alise · Elle Deets as Princess Odette · Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek · Joseph Medrano as Lord Rogers, Scully and Parrot · Jennifer Miller as Uberta · Grant Durazzo as Lucas · Clayton James as Jean Bob · Gardner Jaas as Puffin · Doug Stone as Speed · Brian Nissen as Brodie and Chamberlain · Kirby Leigh and Joey Lotsko as Scullions · Kirby Leigh as Lucas' Father · Joey Lotsko as Kittle · Kellen Goff as Nums and Rufus · Kevin Lincoln as Gibby and Chunk · Chris Smith as Runt · Maxine Blue as Lucas' Mother Gallery Lucas and alise.jpg Queen uberta angry.jpg Swan-princess-exclusive-clip-watch-here-05.jpg Alise in her nightgown.jpg Reunitg.png Holding her cup.gif Boggs.jpg Category:The Swan Princess Category:Films